


Jag hatar att vara utan dig

by hannakin



Series: Minut för minut [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannakin/pseuds/hannakin
Summary: Even är äntligen hemma och båda två är överlyckliga. Men Isak har haft det tuffare med ensamheten och sömnen än han berättat för Even.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Minut för minut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Jag hatar att vara utan dig

**Author's Note:**

> Del två eftersom det var några som ville det :) Den här delen är lite tyngre när de pratar om hur Isak egentligen haft det utan Even. Trots det blev det betydligt mer fluff än vad jag tänkt mig. Och kanske kan det här bli en serie med one shots. Har en del ideer men tiden är det sämre med, tyvärr. Så inga regelbundna uppdateringar tyvärr, Men det kanske inte gör något?

  
De har gått några timmar sedan de kom hem, han och Even. De har hunnit duscha, ätit toast till lunch, varit på promenad hand i hand i det soliga sommarvädret, ätit en glass i hamnen och legat i sängen, tätt tillsammans. Och haft sex såklart. Even har berättat om alla sina upplevelser igen, trots att Isak redan har hört nästan allt över telefon. Han älskar att ligga på Evens bröst och höra hans röst, älskar att känna Evens doft, älskar Evens varma hud under hans fingrar. Och för första gången på tre veckor känner han sig helt avslappnad. Lugn, trygg och glad. 

“Du,” mumlar Even. “Ska vi börja med middagen? Jag börjar bli lite hungrig.” 

Isak vill egentligen inte lämna sängen och framför allt inte sin plats i Evens armar. Inte nu. Inte än. Istället skakar han resolut på huvudet och sluter ögonen samtidigt som han gömmer ansiktet i Evens halsgrop. Han både hör och känner Even skratta. 

“Okej, tio minuter till,” säger han. 

“En halvtimme,” mumlar Isak. “Eller en timme.” 

“Okej, älskling, en halvtimme till.” 

Det blir trots allt Isak som vinner för drygt en timme senare lyckas de äntligen förflytta sig från sängen till köket. Nu sitter Isak på köksbänken och tittar på när Even lagar mat, precis som han brukar göra. Even är djupt koncentrerad med att smaksätta sin kycklinggryta och Isak kan inte låta bli att fascineras av hur mycket tid Even kan spendera på att justera kryddningen och smaka av. Eller ja i det här fallet låter han Isak sköta provsmakningen. Han själv har aldrig varit mycket för att laga mat och det har ingen i hans familj eller. Han är uppvuxen med makaroner och köttbullar, fiskpanetter, eller en snabblagad spagetti med köttfärssås. Varken hans mamma eller pappa har någonsin spenderat mer tid i köket än vad de behöver och det var inte förrän han och Evem flyttade ihop som han för första gången åt en köttfärssås som Even låtit koka i flera timmar och som innehöll mer än bara köttfärs, lök, krossade tomater, grädde salt och peppar. Det enda han kommer ihåg att hans pappa var bra på var pannkakor. Visst har han blivit bättre på att laga mat själv av att bo ensam och framför allt nu när han är med Even och lagar mat nästan varje dag, men han är fortfarande oinspirerad så fort han ska laga något. 

Kanske ligger det något i det Even sa tidigare. För under dessa tre veckor har Isak levt på resterna i frysen, varma mackor, yoghurt och musli och enkla rätter på samma nivå med det han brukade äta som barn. Han kan bättre, men utan Even har han inte haft någon energi eller inspiration till något annat och matlusten har varit nästan obefintlig. Han har ätit och de dagarna han har jobbat har han fått i sig både frukost, lunch och middag men när han varit ledig har det hänt att han skippat både frukost och lunch och sedan ätit något snabbt och enkelt hemma eller mött upp grabbarna för en kebab eller pizza. Han har inte sagt det till Even, vill inte göra Even orolig eller bekymrad. Even behöver inte få veta hur jobbigt det har varit för honom att Even varit borta. Herregud, Isak är inget barn och han borde verkligen klara av att vara ensam ett tag. Men att komma hem till en tom lägenhet efter jobbet varje dag, äta ensam och framför allt sova ensam har tärt på honom. Mer än vad han berättat för Even. I kollektivet var han sällan ensam hemma och nu är han van vid att ha Even bredvid sig i sängen varje och utan honom har han kämpat med sömnen. Det är inte bara insomningen som varit problem utan att han vaknat eller sovit oroligt under natten. Men han vill inte att Even ska veta det för han vet att det kommer göra honom ledsen och ge honom dåligt samvete. Och herregud, han är vuxen nu. Han måste bara skärpa sig. 

“Här,” säger Even och ställer sig framför Isak och räcker honom en sked med sås på. 

Isak tar skeden och smakar. 

“Jättegott,” säger han ärligt. “Behövs inget mer.” 

Han lägger skeden på bänken bredvid sig och tar tag i Evens t-shirt och drar honom närmare, lägger armarna om Evens axlar, lutar sig fram och ger Even en mjuk kyss. Han lutar pannan mot Evens och känner hur Even gnuggar sin näsa mot hans. 

“Jag älskar dig,” säger Isak tyst. 

“Jag älskar dig,” svarar Even.

Han ger Isaks kind en snabb klapp innan han återgår till spisen. 

“Vill du duka? Riset borde vara klart om 5 minuter.” frågar han. 

Isak nickar och hoppar ner från bänken. Han tar med sig, tallrikar, glas och bestick ut till rummet och dukar bordet. Buketten med blommor flyttar han till det lilla vardagsrumsbordet och istället tar han ljuslyktorna de fått av Vilde i inflyttningspresent och ställer dem på ner dem på bordet. Han letar fram förpackningen med värmeljus och en tändare och tänder de två ljusen. Sedan går han ut i köket igen och lägger armarna om Even där han står och diskar knivarna han använt. Han pressar näsan in i Evens nacke och låter händerna glida in under Evens tröja. Evens hud är varm och lite svettig och hans hår har fastnat lite mot den klibbiga huden i nacken. Han behöver inte se Even för att veta att han ler. 

“Hej, min lilla koala,” skrattar Even. “Är bordet dukat?” 

“Mm,” mumlar Isak utan att släppa taget om Even. 

“Ska vi äta då? Riset är klart nu.” 

-

Några timmar senare har de ätit klart, Isak har diskat och de har druckit varsin öl på balkongen. Nu ligger de i sängen igen för att sova. Det är mörkt ute men luften är fortfarande varm och balkongdörren står på glänt för att de inte ska smälta bort. Isak är trött, så, så trött. Han misstänker att Even egentligen inte är så trött eftersom han är jetlaggad och de somnat tillsammans tidigare under dagen. Ändå var det han som föreslagit att de skulle gå och lägga sig. Kanske har Even märkt hur trött han är. Han försöker slappna av i Evens armar men det   
är som om hans kropp är inställd på att inte få sova, trots att Even är där och håller om honom. 

“Ska vi bjuda över grabbarna på lördag?” frågar han. 

“Kan vi göra,” viskar Even. “Tror jag ska träffa Mikael och Elias på dagen men på kvällen vore det nice.” 

“Okej,” säger Isak. “Jag är säker på att Magnus blir glad. Han har tjatat om det i flera veckor. Plus att han nog är lika exalterad som jag över att du är hemma. Fan vad han pratade i bilen. Trodde nästan han skulle följa med oss upp i lägenheten.” 

“Ja, han kan hålla låda han,” skrattar Even. 

Det blir tyst en stund och Isak känner hur han långsamt slappnar av i Evens trygga armar, 

“Men du?” säger Even. “Hur har du egentligen haft det när jag varit borta? Har det gått bra?”

Isak blundar. Fan.

“Okej,” säger han. “Det har gått bra.” 

“Är det säkert, älskling?” frågar Even mjukt. “För jag har märkt att du är väldigt sliten och trött.”

“Ja,” säger Isak. 

Han vet att Even hatar när han gör så här. Är så här. Men Even pressar honom inte att fortsätta. Bara håller honom hårdare och kysser hans nacke. Ibland känns det som han inte förtjänar Evens tålamod.

“Jag hatar att vara utan dig,” viskar Isak. “Lägenheten har varit så jävla tom och tyst hela tiden och jag hatar det. Jag vet inte. Det är bara dumt. Det borde inte vara ett problem.” 

“Det är inte dumt, Isak,” säger Even bestämt. “Jag tycker inte om när du säger så om dig själv.” 

“Förlåt,” säger Isak. “De två första dagarna hade jag jättesvårt att sova men tänkte att det inte gjorde så mycket. Sen blev det bättre några dagar men den senaste veckan har jag sovit skitdåligt varje natt. Jag har saknat dig så jävla mycket och jag kan inte slappna av när jag ska sova ensam. Det är som om hjärnan går på högvarv hela tiden och jag kan inte sluta tänka och så blir jag stressad av att veta att jag måste upp till jobbet. Sen när jag kommer hem är du inte hemma och jag vet att jag måste äta middag själv sen gå och lägga mig utan dig. Jag hatar det.” 

“Älskling, varför sa du inte det?” frågar Even. 

“Jag ville inte att du skulle oroa dig eller bli ledsen,” mumlar Isak. “Eller förstöra din resa för att du skulle gå runt och tänka om jag sov eller inte. Det gick ju bra. Det är inte som i gymnasiet när jag sov typ en timme per natt.”

“Okej, men jag hade ändå velat veta,” säger Even. “Då hade jag ju kunnat göra något för dig.”

“Men du kunde ju inte det,” säger Isak. “Vad ska du kunna göra på andra sidan jorden?”

“Jag vet inte,” suckar Even. “Jag blir bara ledsen när du inte har det bra.”

“Ja och det var därför jag inte sa något,” säger Isak defensivt. “Jag ville inte att du skulle gå runt och tänka på det.” 

Det blir tyst en stund och Isak fokuserar på ljudet av trafik utanför och på Evens lugna andetag. 

“Jag vet att du hatar när jag inte berättar saker för dig,” säger han till slut. “Jag känner mig bara dum. Det var lixom inte ens en månad det borde inte vara en big deal lixom. Herregud, jag är för fan en vuxen människa. Att inte kunna sova ensam är bara patetiskt.”

Han vet att han inte borde säga så. Att det sannolikt gör Even ledsen och arg. Men det är så han känner sig ibland. Löjlig och patetisk. 

“Isak,” säger Even. “Vi behöver inte prata om det här nu. Men jag tror att det vore bra för dig att prata med någon. Jag vet att du inte vill det och jag vill inte pressa dig men jag vill att du ska må bra. Det är det viktigaste för mig. Jag älskar dig och jag hatar när du har det dåligt. Oavsett om jag är här hos dig eller någon annanstans vill jag att du ska berätta för mig. Även om du är rädd att göra mig ledsen. Jag vill ju hjälpa dig.” 

“Men du gör det,” säger Isak. “Du hjälper mig varje dag. Jag är ledsen att jag inte sa något.”

Han säger inget om det Even sa om att söka hjälpa. Han vet att han borde. Både Eskild, Jonas och Even försöker uppmuntra honom att gå till en psykolog varje gång de märker att han sover sämre och har mer ångest. Men att ta det där steget? Isak vet inte om han är redo för det. 

“Det går bra, älskling. Vi pratar inte mer om det nu,” säger Even igen. “Jag är så glad att jag är hemma igen. Jag har ju längtat ihjäl mig efter dig. Vill du försöka sova nu?” 

“Mm,” säger Isak.

  
“Okej, jag lovar att hålla om dig tills du somnar,” säger Even. “Försök slappna av, baby.” 

Isak vrider sig så han ligger på mage med ansiktet mot Even istället. 

“Kan du klia mig på ryggen?” 

I mörkret kan han urskilja ett leende växa fram på Evens läppar. 

“Såklart,” säger Even mjukt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tack för att du läste. Lämna gärna kudos eller en kommentar om du vill :)


End file.
